Wolf Children: The Children of Monsters
by UmiyyadKhan
Summary: (Twilight AU) Fifteen years ago, Bella Swan left Forks with a broken heart, and secretly, two surprises from Jacob Black.


Forks, a small town located in the Olympia Peninsula, Washington State, was the place where mother was born, and where her heart was broken, twice.

When mother was seventeen, as grandma Rene was going to re-marry, she chose to move in with grandpa Charlie, who was the chief of Forks Police Station. Not only did she not knowing she would soon meet the man that would change her whole life, but also would she be cruelly abandoned by the same man in less than a year. Mother rarely spoke of Edward Cullen, and when she did, I was always the only audience, since my twin brother was more interested in the story of our father.

Mother first met Edward at her first Biology class at Forks High. At first it seemed that he hated her, but after a week of absence, Edward acted like he wanted to be friend with mother. Naturally mother was not a big fan of Edward at first, yet that changed after he rescued her from a car accident at school. Every time when mother described that accident I always doubted it, and said Edward must be superman or something that he could possibly walked away unharmed, while mother always smiled and said, "maybe."

After that, mother started to date Edward. Their biggest fight came after a baseball game with his family, and in anger mother left for Texas, with Edward hot at her tail. For some reasons, Edward eventually found mother hurt badly at her old ballet studio, and rushed her to the hospital. They soon reconciled and came back to Forks after that. Mother never told me why did they fight or what happened at the studio, only to show me the only scar left from the accident: a hideous faint crescent at her forearm.

Then they went to the prom together, before spending one of the most wonderful summers in mother's life together. Unfortunately, just few days after mother's eighteenth birthday, Edward, along with his whole family, left. Their last conversation took place at the woods behind grandpa Charlie's house, and mother was so shocked that she remained at the place he left her, before the search party sent by Charlie found her. Since then, mother was literally a zombie, and here was where father came into the scene.

Father was from La Push, a Quileute reservation beside Forks, and was the son of the best friend of Charlie. Mother and father had known each other since they were young, and father was a constant visitor when mother was in Forks, but she had never considered him more than friend. They started to hang out together after mother brought him two bikes, or in father's words, two pieces of junks. As mother watching father fixing the bikes, she found herself really fond of him, but at that time she was still missing Edward.

Their relationship accelerated after they went to watch a really suck movie with some of mother's classmates, 'if it was not for Mike's sake, I might kissed Jake that night at the theater!' Mother always said that every time she mentioned the theater incident, they did shared more than just a kiss after they sent Mike home, though. The days after the incident, however, mother lost all contact with father. When weeks later mother went to La Push to question him, she was surprised to find a totally different father, both in physic and mind, who told her to go away and never come back.

Mother was so hurt and heart broken that she left Forks that night to Florida, where grandma Rene and Phil lived then. Few months later, she found herself pregnant with me and my brother. After we were born, mother named us after both our grandparents. My brother was named William Charlie, though I always called him Willie and he hated it; My name, Selene, was a combination of the name of my two grandmothers, Sarah and Rene, mother came up with that name when she read about the story of Mark Antony and Cleopatra VII, and that was why my mother nicknamed Willie Helios.

I used to hate father for breaking mother heart, but mother told me not to, for if there was someone to be blamed, it was her. She always claimed that she had once thought Edward was the one, and was too blind to see it was indeed father, as she realized her true feeling only when it was too late. But that always made me wonder: if either father or Edward was mother's true love, how could both of them leave mother so easily? And more importantly, how could mother fall in love with both of them? Maybe that's why I had stopped believing in Santa Claus at a very young age, and was never fan of fairy tale myself.

Growing up, we mixed in well with our classmates well, since we both had tanned skin thanked to our Quileute inheritance, and we were never short of admirers in school. I was the mutual enemies of all the girls at school for a long time, since the captain of school basketball team was always by my side, until they found that he was my brother, and soon learned that if they didn't treat me well, my overprotective brother would never date them, though some still considered me their arch-enemy, for their exes broke up with them to ask me to the prom.

Since mother refused to ever step in Forks, grandpa Charlie visited us every summer at Florida. We never knew our father's side of family, since grandma Sarah had died when our father was young, and grandpa Charlie never said a word to his former best friend because of father, but the situation seemed to improve after he married Sue Clearwater, an elder from Quileute tribe, and also widowed wife of a deceased friend of Charlie. And at the summer after we graduated from middle school, Charlie decided to bring Billy, our other grandfather, with him to visit us.

And it was where my brother's and my lives were about to change...


End file.
